Once Upon A Time: Frozen in Time
by BloodyRaven101
Summary: Snow Travels back in Time to save her family


Rain white who was sister of Snow white woke up in a dark place. She loked nervously and realize she is in Regina Mills palice.

"HELP ME!" Rain White paniced.

Regina Mills teleportaled in dark place.

"your frends can not here you where you are" Regina mills proclamed viciousyl.

Rain white tryed run away but was stoped by regina Mills ligtning spell. Rain White fell to ground. egina Mills smile nd loked down at rain whites knoked out self.

"you will pay"Regina said " Four ever y thing Sno White has dune to me"

Rain White walk up and saw herself inbig towar that was big onto the ski. rain White hade to come up wit way 2 escae from Regina Mills wrath and fury. So Rain white cast spell that send a massage to her sister. This was her onley hop.

Snow White woke up an d see letter by nitetand. what could this be? Snow white aksed herself. snow whit opeen leter and read that her sister was trap in big tower and needed help to ascape from the hug tower. She was trap by the Evil Queen (AN regina Mills!).Snow went and got Ruby to help her save Rain white from the evil queen.

"why is this hapen?" Snow white aksed. "Rain white hurt no one."

" I no" Ruby said back. "Regina Mills will pay!"

So Ruby an d Snow White went to Enchanted Forest and found a warp that traveled bake in time. Snow white dodged litning and clouds in travel tube. They both walk out and found slves in ancint Egypt!

"We went bake to far" Ruby said. "we need to get back to the enchanted forest."

"butt the warp is gone!" Snow White said

So they wet to Pyramids and walk inside the antiquated Temple complex. Snow White saw powerfull wizards an priests casting spell. Certainly they culd help Snow White and Ruby find her sister and make evil queen go way forrest of tim. Snow White approched Wizard

"We nead help getting to Enchanted" Snow White sad ""My Sister is in trouble!"

So the wizard caste spell that created another time warp. They travel threw and foun themselves in medival China! They clammed up the great wall and saw another Time Warp! Surely this wood get them bake too the enchanted forest. Snow white thought to her self.

They travel in litning warp that transpotaled them to future where evil queen had took over the hole Enchanted forest! Tree and aminal and humans were all on fire! Snow White gasped in horror. Villeges were destroy and drawers were throw on ground. What culd they do aganst this on slot?! Snow White had to find another warp to stope Regina Mills! So they all loked around country sides for warps to defeat Regina Mills! Snow White Found nother warp garded by Guards. So Snow White shot guards in heads with her Bow. Ruby and Snow White jomped in too warp. They arrive at Regina Mills palice. They travel too the big tower and found Rain White Unconcuis. Snow White loked disgusted at what Regina Mills had dune to her Sister (AN She caste spell on sister!)

"Ruby stay hear and take sister too the hut!" Snow White instructed.

"No Snow White!" Ruby disgred " I hav too help you fight Regina Mills. "

Rubby dint go know where either. Snow was fraid since sh ddintt want nothing to hapen too Rubby or Rain White. Snow white hade to think fast about what needed tobe dune. Snow White had to fight Regina Mills but ddint have mageic too fight her with. So Snow White loked for various mageic ittems in the palice. Snow white new this palice quite well (AN Snow White lived there!")

Snow White wandered the big palice four hours untill she found chest that contanned magicalitems. Snow white piked up a scroll that had runic hieroglyphic writing that undid all evil Regina Mills did too Rain White. Snow culdnt read the runic hireoglyphic writing but had too. Where could she fine someons to readit. Snow White loked for another scroll that could help her read the runic hieroglyphic writing. Snow White opend up scroll and started readig butt was inter upped by...

Regina Mills! Snow white paniced and piked up a wepin and slahed reall fast at Regina Mills. Regina Mills doged Snow whites attaks with then Rain white red the runic hieroglyphic scrolls writhing. Sparksand glow appear out of know where. Butt Regina Mills was smart and stoped the spark with incantation. Regina Mills shoted fire bals at Rain White. Rain White case a froze spell but Regina Mills doge it. Rain White use mageic and transform into a Jotun! Jotun Rain White grabed Regina Mills and started chalking her. Jotun drop her on ground. Rain white transform bake too human form. Regina Mills teleportaled way from them to a dungeon far way.

Rain White and Snow White had to find Regina Mills befor it was to late! So they search hi and low for dungeon where evill queen was. They could knot find the dungeon but expected it any wear. Rain White loked at a cave.

"Let look here" Rain White said. 'surely this cave led to Dungeon!"

"Great idea!" Snow White agreed. "let's look here!"

So they wet to dark cave. They're was know light any where. Rain White pike up a torch and caste spell that made it glow. The walls had riting all over them in archaic language. They did not understand it but it loked to tell tail of ancient worriors. They continue down old cave and found themself in a Dungeon! Rain White saw Regina Mills and case spell onher that took way all Regina Mills power. Regina Mills tried to caste spells at them but culdnt. It Worked!Regina Mills attak them both with nife found on table. It slice Rain Whites face but Rain White did no care. Snow White shot arrow at Regina Mills stomache but Regina Mills kept fight going. Finally Rain WHite caste spell that Froze Regina Mills and Regina Mills couldnt move. They moved Regina Mills to prisson. They were all hapy soul since Regina Mills could no longer harm them any more. They went bake to house and celebrate with frends. They could no longer wait four next adventure!

...To Be Continued?


End file.
